


Final Fantasy 7 ABCs

by Saraphin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Saraphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and Short Stories, following one for each letter of the alphabet. This set deals with Cid-Reeve and will continue past the 26 letters as they come up.</p><p>Trying to get back into writing can be difficult. ABC Sets seem to always help. If you have a letter/Word feel free to comment it, I'll write it. I can't promise any pairing you might wish will get done, but I can..try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Antithesis

**Author's Note:**

> Vincent and Cid didn't always see Eye to Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent and Cid didn't always see Eye to Eye (Chapters 1-6 can be considered in the same AU)

Vincent couldn’t have been more aggravated by the blond that he was traveling with. No, not Cloud. That blond was quiet, reserved, introverted. He didn’t mind the young man. Cid Highwind, however, he could live without. The man was brash, loud and overall gave Vincent Valentine a headache.

The pilot was constantly opening his mouth, either to spew out curse words or blow out smoke from a cigarette. It was annoying and nerve grating to the stoic Ex-Turk and he couldn’t help but admit, in the back of his head, that if the blond didn’t shut the hell up about his current bitching about his damn bi-plane…he was going to use his own bedroll and smother him in his sleep.


	2. B is for Bicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments Happen.

Avalanche had seen and heard many things, many arguments between Vincent and Cid, but this one, they had to admit, took the proverbial cake.

“I’m tellin’ ya, it don’t work Vince!”

”it will, Chief.”

Cid glared at Vincent, eye twitching a bit, “It ain’t gonna work!”

Ironically enough, they were watching as the two tried to get out of a vent, the two having both dove for cover when what appeared to be a shrapnel bomb was thrown in the middle of the group. Yuffie was attempting to not laugh her ass off from where she was perched up in the rafters, but it was hard as the two men were arguing on how best to get out of where they were and Cid being absolutely stubborn about any sort of liquids coming near his person.

“it’s just gun oil. It will be fine.”


	3. C is for Carouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in Which Reeve Schemes.

Vincent Valentine had seen many parties in his days as a Turk, most of them where he was there as security – because scientists really need security when getting drunk. Really. There were lampshade incidents and disks of research that often had to be retrieved before they were thrown out windows on accident.

None of that, however, could have prepared him for walking into 7th Heaven for Cid’s birthday party. Avalanche was there. The Turks were there. Rufus Shinra was there. And Currently Cid was dancing in a way that the Ex-Turk was quite certain was not even socially acceptable with Reno. It looked like some sort of sexual encounter and he felt something in his chest burn, and four Voices in his head rear up in outrage. He and his demons had discussed that they would talk with the blond about starting a relationship, demons and mates.

He wanted to tear the blond away, but as the song changed, the two were laughing and walking to the bar, grabbing up shots of whiskey and downing them. The two talked animatedly and Vincent slunk further into the shadows of the bar, eyes narrowing as Reeve wandered over and joined in. The Demon Host felt anger rise a bit more as the three talked and laughed, drinking more and more as time passed.

Vincent could admit to himself that he wouldn’t understand any of what they were talking about, but that didn’t stop the Five Fires of Jealousy that burned in his chest. He lurked in the shadows, Tifa bringing him a glass of wine, and watched the three as his ire grew. Normally the blond honed in on him when he entered a room, no matter what he was doing, but not tonight and that, he could admit, really upset him.

He finally made a move as Reeve leaned over, his enhanced hearing picking up the man’s words, “let’s go back to my place, Cid…we can discuss a few mechanics.”

There was no dismissing the innuendo in the Inventor’s words and Chaos was to the front and snarling as he came out, shocking everyone there. The demon stormed up to the three and grabbed the blond, tossing him over his shoulder, “no. you will not. He is coming with us.”

The bar was silent as the two left and Reno snorted in laughter and Reeve just grinned at Rufus, “alright, you were correct. That got him off his ass.” The drunk WRO Leader downed another shot of vodka as the entire group started laughing.


	4. D is for Diatribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent and Chaos go off on Reeve and Cid.

“-and of all the things to do you manage to nearly blow yourself up!!” Vincent’s voice was half hysterical and half pissed, “and not just that!!!”

Yuffie was trying to not snicker as Cid lay bandaged like a mummy and unable to even bitch back at the gunman who was ranting and had been for the last hour. She recalled what happened and she’d had to explain to Vincent that both Cid and Reeve were in the Medical wing of the WRO compound. 

“how in the world you blew yourself and my boyfriend up is beyond me!!!” Vincent continued to rant as the pilot’s blue eyes rolled. The two hadn’t been exactly on the best of terms when the two had gone their separate ways. The demons liked the pilot just fine, but the two men themselves didn’t mesh well. It was a very strange and odd set of circumstances that all three had to deal with.

“he didn’t,” Reeve said from the next bed over as he sipped from a mug of coffee, “I was the one that crossed the wires.”

Vincent’s eyes changed colors and Chaos snarled, “so you are the reason--!”

”I think visiting hours are over,” Tifa said as she stood, “come on. Let’s go. You five can berate the two of them later.”


	5. E is for Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent and Reeve announce they're getting Married

Vincent had many arguments with the demons within him, reminding them time and time again that it was still his body and he would do as he wished. The engagement announcement had been at a get together and everyone was happy, drinking…but the man noticed that Cid wasn’t there.

He found Reeve, the Inventor looking depressed, “Reeve?”

”hmm?” Reeve smiled at Vincent, “yes?”

”what’s wrong?”

”I asked Cid to be my best man…”

”and?”

”he refused, then left,” Reeve made a pained face, “I…”

Vincent knew why. He’d not told Reeve about much of the arguments he’d had with his Demons. Marriage meant fidelity. Which meant that they could no longer go visit Cid. He’d put his foot down at this and they’d been oddly silent for days. He was sure that Chaos had spoken to Cid about it and the blond had seemed to be fine, but this..this showed that everything was not fine. 

Things had been increasingly awkward between the two, especially after Vincent had told the pilot he was going to ask Reeve to marry him. In fact, if he could be honest with himself, the pilot had avoided both of them. He’d asked Chaos, but the demon had refused to answer him. 

“we will find him and speak to him,” Vincent gave the other man a small smile.

He almost wished he could have talked to the other man, as five days later, the hangar that Cid had been working on the newest engine for an airship had gone up in flames. They’d found out that he’d worked through lunch, and at least three days without sleeping.

“…why?” Reeve seemed more upset than anything. They’d been best friends and he couldn’t even begin to fathom why.

“we have no form, but he felt the loss,” Chaos said as he leaned against the wall, not bothering a full transformation, “we cannot mark him as our mate, he would not share our longevity. This was…inevitable.”

”did I…”

”no,” came the flat response, “do not blame yourself, nor anyone. We have no bodies, we are simply souls that are bound to Vincent’s. it was inevitable the moment that he decided he did not love the captain as more than a friend.”


	6. F is for Façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in Which Vincent Angsts (AU that goes with the First 5 Chapters)

It was months after the wedding that the demons simply…went silent. Vincent was still healed, still felt them come out when he absolutely needed them, but overall, the demons simply didn’t talk. They didn’t respond. After so many years of having them in his head, he was going a bit crazy without them making comments.

Outwardly, no one knew the way Vincent was feeling. Yes, he felt guilty over what happened with the pilot, but he wasn’t going to stop his life. The blond wouldn’t want them to! He just wouldn’t! Vincent knew that much. 

Still, he’d often catch Reeve sitting with Cid’s goggles and just staring at them blankly. He knew that the other man blamed himself just as much as he did himself. Reeve had apparently been the last one to really have a conversation with Chaos and it had left the other dark haired man just conflicted. 

He was at the end of his rope as he sat in his study, “DAMMIT CHAOS! What is going on?!”

It was a few moments of panting before he heard the voice of the demon in his head, ‘we are leaving you two alone, going dormant. You will have a slightly extended lifespan, but the Centra has said she will make sure you are not eternal. And will be able to grow old with your husband.’

Vincent sat there, blinking. He’d not expected that. None of it, “what…but… you’ll…”

‘we will be separated, going dormant into the protomateria until the time we’re truly needed is at hand.’

The gunman called out a few more times but when he got no response, he realized that what the demon had said was true. He took a breath and shook his head. This couldn’t be happening, it simply couldn’t. 

When he’d discussed it with Reeve, the man was happy, pointing out that he wouldn’t be leaving Vincent alone when he passed on. All the gunman could do was give a small smile and nod, letting his fears and worries hide behind a mask. It weighed on him, in a way, this was a Death for the demons; just like he’d essentially driven Cid to death, hadn’t he?


	7. G is For Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has NOTHING to do with the First 6 Chapters (i feel bad writing those, but they came out so nicely) Tseng/Cid Pairing (This and the next 3 chapters can be considered an AU Arc)

Yuffie, Vincent Decided, was a pain in the ass. The Ninja (THIEF) was always getting them into trouble. Always. This one, however, had taken the cake. How she had found a materia that changed genders was beyond anyone, but exposing only ONE person to it and ‘accidentally’ draining it?!

He could reckon that he was amused by the fact that the now female Captain Highwind had the girl pinned and was almost more aggressive than ever. Men didn’t hit women…hard, but as a woman? The Captain was aggressive towards the ninja and almost sadistic as well, pressing her head down into the floor and twisting the short dark hair, leaving the Ninja squirming and attempting to get away.

“if I don’t get back ta how I was, Imma make yer life a livin’ fuckin’ hell, got it?!” The blonde screamed as she stood and then stalked across the living area of 7th heaven. 

They should have stopped the blonde as she stormed out into the bar, but there was a large bit of shock that had still yet to let them go. It was Tifa that spoke up, “…Cid’s got a better figure than me…”

There were a few snickers and then shakes of the head and they were trying to figure out how to fix the issue, Cloud deciding that calling Reeve would be best. The group wandered out into the bar and blinked at what they saw.

Cid was looking less than amused as Reno leaned against the bar next to her, “So…what’s a blonde bombshell like you doing here, yo? Why don’t we leave and we can make some fireworks.”

What happened next would always stick in Vincent’s mind. Cid was a highly skilled Fighter, they all knew that, but as a tick appeared on the woman’s face, she morphed from just an annoyed and testy pilot to a Goddess of utter fury that had the Turks mobilized…to no avail.

Reno was the first on the floor, doubled over in pain as Cid unloaded all the anger and frustration that had built up with fists that were almost as fast as Tifa’s. Rude had tried to come to his partner’s rescue only to have a foot meet a part of his anatomy that had every man in 7th Heaven – even Tseng – cringe in sympathy. Elena, as a girl, figured she had the best chance and was proven wrong as Cid had whipped across the room to the billiard table and grabbed a cue, which was firmly planted into the Turk’s stomach before she was launched up and came crashing down on the table, making it creak. 

Tseng stood there, watching as the woman spun the cue in a familiar manner that made a few gears start to turn in the back of his head, “you’re related to Captain Highwind, aren’t you?”

That was, as Avalanche would retell, the worst thing the Turk could have said, because the woman launched herself at him with a battle cry. The fight that ensued showed two things: One, Tseng was good at dodging when need be and two, Tifa hadn’t been lying when she said she got metal cored cue sticks. 

When Cid was slammed against the wall, how the turk knew when to attack when he did was beyond many, he purred as he leaned close, “So, do you want to tell me, highwind, how you became female, because that one small opening in your defenses is something that only you have.”

“Imma fuckin’ KILL YOU!” the woman snarled as she struggled, pissed that her strength had decreased with the change in gender. Then she froze as the Turk pressed close, eyes going wide as she started to wish she hadn’t lost her strength, this was pathetic in her eyes.

Tseng smirked as he pressed his body against the woman, his voice low enough that none should hear, but Vincent did and it made his blood boil, “come now, if you act like a goddess of wrath, when you’re previously known as a God of war when you get into battle, it is not a shock someone knows it’s you.” The Wutaiian grinned against the shell of Cid’s ear, “Perhaps I should kidnap you and remind you how those of Wutai worship their gods?”


	8. H is for Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in Which Tseng gets to meet Cid's family (G-K are all the same Story AU Arc)

The Fact that a spitting and hissing female Cid had left with both Tseng and Yuffie had bothered Avalanche. However, they had gone to Cosmos Canyon – they said that anyway. They had really, but Bugenhagen had no ideas what to do, other than to study the materia for the time being.

That left the two from Wutai to take the blonde back to Wutai, where no one that knew the Captain would encounter her and hopefully give the blonde some peace of mind. They really hadn’t expected her to stalk North out of the city and through the mountains. Nor had they expected to find what could only be called a mercenary camp. After Fifteen minutes of the blonde yelling, snarling and spitting, they’d been allowed in – apparently some of the rant had information that had verified her identity. The three were currently around a table with a large man with brown hair…and a very slight blonde woman who looked…a lot like the woman the Captain had turned into. 

“let me get this straight…” The woman sipped from a teacup, “a Materia did this.”

Cid sighed, “…yeah.”

”…this is so fucked up,” was the only thing the man said, dragging a hand down his face and then taking a swig from a bottle of beer.

“yes, dear, yes it is,” the woman said softly as she sat there.

“tha’s all ya two gotta say!?” Cid looked ready to flip the table, her hands curled up and under it in preparation of doing so.

”you flip the table, you’re picking it up,” the man said and looked at Cid firmly. The two hadn’t expected to see Cid back down, but she did, huffing and crossing her arms under her chest while pouting.

”first thing is to get you into proper clothing…” The woman smiled and stood, grabbing Cid by the back of her collar and starting away, manhandling the captain as if she weighed nothing.

Cid let out a yell as she was drug away, “no! ma! I’m good!!!”

Tseng stared after her, “…uh…”

“that’s Miss Aki. The..she..plum wine?”

The man smirked and nodded, “yeah.”

”…and..” Yuffie pursed her lips, “Cid called her Mom…”

“mmhmm.”

”you’re not Wutaiian.”

“nope.”

”She is.”

”last I checked.”

”which makes Cid a half…”

Tseng was silent as Yuffie and the man spoke, trying to wrap his mind around everything. It was, truly, quite the amount of information to take in. Most of it not even in the pilot’s old employee file.

“…I’m so screwed…” Yuffie sighed and put her head in her arms, “man…Dad’s going to kill me.”

”don’t worry, Aki won’t tell yer old man.”

Tseng finally spoke, “you’re a mercenary. I have yet to see a single spear anywhere.”

”That’d be Aki. She uses a spear, taught Cid everything he..she knows.”

Yuffie blinked as she sat there, Tseng going still and looking like his mind shut down, “wow…you broke Tseng! I didn’t think it’d be possible.”


	9. I is for Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..In Which Tseng gets in deep trouble with Cecil, Cid is still adjusting to being Female...

When Cid and Akimi finally came back, the blonde captain looked pissed as hell. Her hair was pulled up and an ornate dragon pin was holding it in place. Over her body flowed a short kimono that ended just above her knees that matched the color of the sky blue eyes of the blonde and had dragons dancing around the edges. Her legs were adorned with long socks that came well up her thighs and disappeared into a pair of boots.

Tseng had finally started conversing again and when the two walked in, he slowly trailed off. Yuffie and Cid’s Father – Cecil they’d learned – followed Tseng’s line of sight. Yuffie let out a squeak and Cecil looked rather annoyed. 

“bad enough we gotta deal with Hanae… now this.”

Akimi arched an eyebrow and looked amused, “oh, come now…Hanae has beaten men up for looking at her inappropriately.”

”Thankfully.”

“can’t I jest wear pants…?”

”you look better this way,” Came the sudden words from Tseng and the Turk made a sound in the back of his throat. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“I’m gonna be a guy again, and when I git tha’ way..Imma kick yer ass.”

“until then…” Tseng didn’t get to finish the sentence as he was punched across the face and fell to the ground. The Turk blinked spots out of his eyes and tried to focus.

“that’s STILL my kid. Stop being a fucking pervert,” Cecil growled as he was half out of his seat.

“I coulda done that,” Cid groused before she sat down.

”LEGS!” Akimi half screamed.

Cid blinked as she looked down “what…?”

Yuffie groaned and then moved to gently push Cid’s knees together, “you’re showing off your panties there.”

Cid blinked and then stood, letting out a yell, “what the he-ELL!!” The blonde actually fell, right into Tseng.

Tseng lay there, whimpering. If Cecil hadn’t wanted to beat the living hell out of him before…Cid landing with her panties in his face? Oh, he was a dead man. The Turk moved quickly as he heard the yell of Rage, Cecil obviously thinking that Tseng had done it on purpose, and scrambled away from the kimono clad blonde and out of the tent with a mercenary on his heels. Really, this was not how he wanted to get to know Cid Highwind, not that he was opposed, but certainly not like that.


	10. J is for Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Tseng muses on Cid's Sister and overhears a conversation Hanae has.

Tseng had been relegated to helping out with moving things during their stay at the camp. Cid refused to leave, even though she was being dressed up by her mother daily.

The Turk watched as another blonde joined the two, but this one had an edge to her, an edge that sent Tseng’s instincts on edge. Yes, the camp was filled with Fighters, with people that knew how to fight, but this woman – Hanae – she was a killer. A beautiful killer. It was that simple. He knew the look in her eyes and while he had a healthy respect – and fear – for Cecil when it came to Cid, he knew, without a doubt, that if anything happened when the blonde’s sister was around, he wouldn’t live through the night.

“Hanae!”

“Nyx!!”

The blonde smiled as she turned, children running towards her and she let out a happy laugh as she crouched down to let them run into her arms, “well hello there you two! Are you being good?” when the children nodded and laughed she swung them up and held one on each hip, “well that’s good!”

“hey…who’s that?”

The blue eyes slowly swung towards the Turk and her lips curled into a smile that seemed nice, but her eyes, those eyes made him shudder, “oh, he’s just a new guy. On Junk Duty.”

“junk duty?”

“you said doodie…” The boy giggled as he held onto the woman a bit tighter.

“Now, now…” Hanae smiled a bit ‘brighter’ at the two, “do not laugh at people. He is here with my sibling, Cid.”

“She’s weird…”

“Uncle said she needs more uh…” The girl looked thoughtful.

“junk in her trunk!” The boy supplied happily.

Hanae’s features fell as she stood there, “oh, he did, did he?”

Tseng felt a chill run through the entire camp as Hanae turned and smiled to the children, “let’s go discuss this with him, hmm?”

Yes..while there were many hardened fighters and warriors, that slender woman who managed to smile at children while giving off the aura of killing someone was by far the most frightening thing in the camp. Tseng made a mental note to NOT get on her bad side…for fear of his own life.


	11. K is for Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Fluffy Moments, followed my imminent Death. Tseng/Cid

While Bugenhagen kept in touch with them, he still had no idea what to do about the Materia. He was at a loss and apparently it’s natural energy wasn’t replenishing quickly – if at all. Yuffie had come and gone from the camp quite a few times, doing whatever it was she did.

It had been months, and Tseng had been making sure that Cid was safe and not being harmed, but he could see the mental stress that was going on. Every time Yuffie showed up, she was trying to kill the young princess. 

However, when she revealed there was to be a festival, it seemed to bring the spirits of the camp up, just a bit. Tseng was sure part of it had to do with the women dressing up in Kimonos for the festival; many of them looking like porcelain dolls. Tseng had been given three long talks on how he was taking Cid…and how he was to be a gentleman.

The festival helped the mood of the blonde, if only a small bit. Tseng noticed her sighing from time to time, but did as he was told and escorted her about. 

“something is wrong,” He said, as the night started to draw the evening events of the festival to a close.

“th’materia ain’t chargin’…’m gonna be stuck a chick,” Cid pursed her lips and shook her head, “it’s…I hate it.”

“why?” 

“I…ya wouldn’t unnerstand.” 

“I do not think I need to really, it is easy to see you are upset and stressed,” Tseng smiled faintly and the two stopped on a hill with a sakura tree. He stood there as the fireworks started.

“it’s all…” the blonde was going to say more, but let out a squeak as lips touched her own. It was fast and if the man wasn’t still right there, she probably would have thought it a hallucination.

Tseng shook his head, “obviously meant to be for the time being.” He cupped her cheek and then gave a faint smile, “for now, enjoy what you have.”

“a week of cramps an’ bleedin’ ev’ry month?” Cid said in a flat tone.

Tseng flinched, “I was going to say a family that cares and loves you…”

“an’ wha’ bout ya? What are ya?”

Tseng leaned down again as more fireworks went off, “someone that cares.” The man looked up as he felt like someone was going to kill him only to see Hanae. Well, Shit. he was in for it now, wasn't he?


	12. L is for Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be..multiple pairings. I leave it to your imagination or Favored Ship

They were opposites: The Sun and the Moon. He lived in the shadows, while the other was in full day light. Dark hair. Light Hair. Dark eyes. Light eyes.

When the day ended though, they were One. The love they felt for one another overrode everything else that happened.


	13. M is for Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's day in the Highwind Family is rarely normal. Sometimes further from Normal than...well Normal

Cid stood in front of a house and sighed, he didn’t want to be here, he really didn’t. but…it was Mother’s Day. With a sigh, he knocked on the door and then opened it, “hey! Anyone ‘ere?”

There was a snort from the couch and Cecil looked up from what he was doing, “Yeah, yer Mom’s in the kitchen…”

the two looked at one another and Cid grumbled, “ya coulda answered th’door.”

”nah, she’s already chewed m’ass fer walkin’ around.”

Cid arched an eyebrow and shook his head before walking into the kitchen area, watching his mother move around, “Hey Ma, happy mother’s day….do ya want me ta do anythin’?”

The woman smiled and turned, “Oh, hello, Cidney.” She tilted her head, “no. you can go sit with your father…”

”but..”

The woman’s blue eyes went stormy, voice dropping dangerously,“What did I just say?”

Cid smiled tensely, “Yes Ma’am, right away, Ma’am.” The blond retreated and then sat in the living room, “…so wha’s got ‘er upset?”

”Hanae called this mornin’…asked if her bein’ pregnant was a good Mother’s day gift.”

Cid brought a hand to his face and slowly drew it down, “Tha’…IDIOT.”


	14. N is for Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I've only come up with one "N" for the time being XD sorry for being lazy. Believe the Pairings are What you wish XD there are uh...at least 10?

Now, it wasn’t a secret that pilots smoked. Highwind. Reno. Most of the Shinra Air Corps. Half the WRO Pilots (to be like Admiral Highwind, Reeve mused on this point often). So there was always a bit of a store of cigarettes kept.

It was a recon mission. A joint effort – that Reeve now regretted – as they all were sitting on a beach while Reno and Cid were Yelling at one another while tearing apart the helicopter they’d taken.

The group wasn’t close enough to really understand what they were yelling about and Tseng looked ready to shoot them both, with Vincent not far behind.

The two were storming over to the ‘camp’, both of them grabbing their bags and starting to rummage.

“I fuckin’ told ya, I’m already out b’cause yer ass keeps bummin’em!!”

Reno sat there for a moment, “…I’m out.”

”…out of what?” Tseng ventured carefully.

“Cigarettes,” was the dual reply and both Tseng and Vincent felt dread seep into them. The withdrawal was going to get them killed. The three Dark haired men knew it.


	15. O is for Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, with Cid getting himself in Crap

Now, it wasn’t to say that Vincent Valentine was used to his oldest friend’s antics. He was. He really was. However, given that he had just gotten home from a job that had taken him half way across the globe, he wanted sleep. Not to be sitting there glaring at his Best Friend.

“I fuckin’ swear, Vince! I don’t do whores! Or drugs! Ya know this!!”

The dark haired man could feel his eye twitching. Why? Because he knew Cid’s words were true. The blond man wasn’t like that, it was most likely a case of ‘wrong place, wrong time’.

“ya seriously gotta call that lawyer friend of yers!” The blond looked positively pleading as he sat there, “c’mon! or at least post m’bail!”

Vincent just continued to give the other a nasty look, that didn’t phase the blond in the least bit. Oh, he could have easily posted bail, but, because he was tired and cranky, his lips curled into a grin. One that sent a visible shiver down Cid’s spine, “I’ll call Reeve. It’s late and I didn’t bring cash.”

Vincent stood and smirked, “besides, you look good in orange.” He hung the phone up and turned, feeling semi-satisfied at the screaming he could hear Though the glass.


	16. P is for Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, Goes with "Orange"

Vincent rubbed at his forehead as it throbbed. His best friend was an utter idiot. Cid Highwind was a kind, loveable…fucking moron. That tried his patience at every chance he could find. Listening to the other man tell Reeve about how he’d gotten in this situation in the first place made him want to jump across the table and strangle the blond.

Going to a Club? Oh, ok, that was fine. That was normal. Going to a Gay bar? Completely normal. Every one of Cid’s Friends knew he was gay. Going to a Gay Strip club? Vincent was amazed he found one in the city. Getting invited to one on the night that there was a bust? That was something that he was sure made it a set up.

The man KNEW that Cid was close to Reno, they went back just as far as himself and Cid, but he also knew that Reno was of a ‘darker’ element. After listening to what happened, Vincent KNEW that the redhead was most likely the one that put the drugs into Cid’s coat. Most likely on purpose; he couldn’t prove it, or even try to explain to Cid that it was the redhead. No, they had forensics to deal with that. 

He’d already looked over the reports: the blond’s finger prints weren’t on the baggies, so now he was being charged as an accessory and he and Reeve were doing what they could to get the blond out of this mess…and he was getting a headache as he tried to make the blond understand that his ‘friend’ had invited him there to unknowingly smuggle drugs.


	17. Q is for Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, goes with "orange" and "patience"

The courtroom was utterly silent as the Redhead spoke, “look, I wasn’t even gonna do it, yo. I was gonna just…take them back. He’s my friend. I just needed them off me until after m’boss gave the ok…”

Then all hell broke loose, the bailiffs hadn’t seen it coming; Reeve hadn’t seen it coming. Vincent had, but given the headaches of late? The redhead had it coming. It took five men, five very huge men, to pull Cid off Reno.

Reeve sat there for a moment, “…I’ll get to work on an assault defense…but…I’m not sure we have much of one…maybe temporary insanity..” The dark haired man sighed and in the quiet that followed, Vincent snorted. Typical Cid.


	18. R is for Regression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Cid takes a hit for Vincent and we find out a bit too much.

Intense battles happened. Weird battles happened. Cid covering Vincent in battle happened far too often. Like just currently; and the result made the enemy stop, stare and become fodder for Avalanche and the Turks.

Other than Cid. The man had been hit by a beam and turned into an child. The child was sitting there, looking confused in a too big shirt and a pile of pants and boots. In fact, he had no recognition at all for any of the adults around him.

“is it sad that I wish Cid hadn’t gotten there?” Tifa said and then smiled at the glare Vincent gave her, “I bet you were a cute boy…”

“cid is cute,” Elena smiled as she crouched down in front of the boy.

“…howdya know m’name.” the boy eyed the blonde woman warily.

“I know your mom,” The woman kept a smile on her features.

“what’s her name.” the boy was wary, and obviously looking for confirmation of the words she said.

“Akimi Highwind Harvey,” Tseng said as he walked over, “she makes plum wine…or rather her family business does.”

“..ok, so ya do know ‘er.”

“suspicious little brat, yo,” Reno said as he walked over.

Cid looked at Reno for a moment and curled his nose, “hair dyin’ skank.” The boy smirked, "yo.”

Everyone just stared as Reno’s face started to turn red enough to almost match his hair. Now, they knew Cid had a mouth, but from that age?! Two snickers came from two dark haired men as Reeve and Vincent both covered their mouths. Sometimes, the more creative one cussed, the longer they had been doing it…and Cid was very creative.


	19. S: WILD CARD!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...because I seriously couldn't figure out another S at the moment.
> 
> So.."D is for Dent"

“A LITTLE DENT?!” Rufus screeched at Cid, the two standing outside Seventh Heaven.

Cid looked at the half crushed car and then the bent over water wheel, “sure, same dent tha’ thing put in m’tiny Bronco.”

”I’m not laughing, Highwind.”

“I am,” Cid smirked and lit a cigarette before walking into the bar, leaving a stunned Group of Turks and Avalanche watching and wondering if the white clad blond was going to shoot the other.


	20. T is for Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU...in which...well..Read on.

Vincent Valentine was used to teenagers, he really was. So was his father. This year, however, they weren’t prepared for the new group that was entering Nibelhiem High School. They had dealt with an interesting group the year before last, but the new additions seemed to add just more chaos to the campus.

There was a second Highwind, Hanae. The elder brother was a genius but his sister? A little psychotic and in a band. Her bandmates were one Aerith Gainesburough, Tifa Lockheart, Elena Turine and Yuffie Kisaragi. The five were crazy, loud and often declared the Student Quad was theirs during lunch. There were backed up by Elena’s older sister, Emma, Reno Tarshi, Rude Ulnar, Tseng Tzon (Yuffie’s Cousin apparently) and unofficially: Cid Highwind and Reeve Teutsi, who used the free space to create robots that terrorized half the school when they malfunctioned. Along with this troublesome group came Angeal Hewely (enrolled the year prior), Genesis Rhapsodos (also enrolled the year prior), Cloud Strife and Zack Fair. 

It had been a very calm school, until this group showed up. Now there was constant chaos. Constant need to actually have to check on the students during lunch, because one now never knew what hell would be unleashed.  
It was currently graduation and the group was settled in the courtyard for a good bye ceremony. The entire school was there, of course, bidding farewell to their seniors. There was laughter and plenty of talking going on, as well as girls mugging certain males trying to get the top button of their shirts. 

Reeve and Cid were running away from one very upset Genesis, who’s head was covered in blue paint. The two were laughing as they ran.

“I told ya!” Cid laughed.

Reeve grinned, “worth it!!”

The two adults arched matching eyebrows as the two ran, watching behind them more than in front of them. Vincent wasn’t amused when the blond bowled him over.

“SHIT!!!” Cid groaned as he blinked slowly and looked at Vincent, “…ya got th’prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“HIGHWIND!!” Genesis bellowed, which caused the blond to jump.

“see ya, Mister Valentine!” The blond let out a whoop as he ran away, “mebbe I can buy ya a coffee!!”

the two men stood there, Vincent brushing himself off, “I hope not.”


End file.
